


We Are Not Perfect (We'll Learn From Our Mistakes)

by steampunkmagic



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Drug Addiction, F/M, Requested fic, brother and sister Nick and Truble, drug addict!Rosalee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampunkmagic/pseuds/steampunkmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best stories have the darkest beginnings. </p><p>                Lying face down on the pavement in a Portland rainstorm was definitely one of those times.  Rosalee had no idea how long she’d been there or even what she’d been doing beforehand.  Everything beyond the sensation of the icy droplets washing away the chemical sweat on her skin was more than her brain could manage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Not Perfect (We'll Learn From Our Mistakes)

**Author's Note:**

> Monrosalee Au inspired by ‘I Choose You’ by Sara Bareillies as requested by the lovely senoritaespanola

 

 _There was a time when I would have believed them_  
If they told me that you could not come true  
Just love’s illusion  
But then you found me   
And everything changed  
And I believe in something again

* * *

 

 

                Sometimes the best stories have the darkest beginnings. 

                Lying face down on the pavement in a Portland rainstorm was definitely one of those times.  Rosalee had no idea how long she’d been there or even what she’d been doing beforehand.  Everything beyond the sensation of the icy droplets washing away the chemical sweat on her skin was more than her brain could manage.   The sweet smell of sick mixed with the stench of moldering leafs made her stomach turn but there was nothing left to lose.  Groaning she tried to move away and couldn’t even lift her head.

                Seconds or centuries passed for all Rosalee knew before she heard footsteps.  Or at least she thought she heard footsteps, she couldn’t focus long enough to tell.

                “Can you hear me?”  A heavy hand touched her shoulder bringing Rosalee closer to the surface.  “I’m gonna call an ambulance, okay?”

                “No.” She mumbled around a thick tongue.  Hospitals were bad.  Hospitals called the police.  “No hospital.”

                “Crap…”  The deep voice muttered.  “Ughh just hold on I’m going to get help.”

                “No hospital.”

                “I’m not - Just stay still okay.”  There was a pause then the voice sounded further away.  “Nick?  Is Juliette there?  Yeah, get her and bring your truck to the back lot of the school.  No. Just hurry up.”  

                 _So that’s where I am_ , Rosalee thought before fading out again.

                                                                  ***

                “Is she going to die?”

                “Trubel, not helping.”

                “Jezz, I was just asking.”

                Rosalee didn’t recognize the voices above her.  Cautiously she opened her eyes and was nearly blinded by the burning lights.  Oh god, it felt like someone took a sledgehammer to the back of her skull.

                “Where am I?” She rasped.

                A small group of kids in their late teens came into focus.  Some of them seemed vaguely familiar, including the redhead kneeling beside her with a damp wash cloth.  The girl smiled sweetly when she realized Rosalee was awake. 

                “You’re safe.”

                “How do you feel?”  A boy around 17, with scruffy hair, a sweater vest, and kind eyes, looked her over with a concern that she didn’t know what to do with.

                “Like death.” Rosalee answered honestly.

                A bark of laughter made her break eye contact, which was kind of relieving.  At the end of the room was someone she  _did_  recognize.  Nick Burkhardt, easily the most popular guy at school, even if he dressed like a punk and refused to play football.  Behind him, perched on the back of a battered sofa, was his younger sister Trubel.  This whole situation was starting to feel like a Salvador Dali painting.

                “You’re going to for awhile.” Said the redhead.  “Heroin wasn’t it?”

                She waited for Rosalee to nod awkwardly, an uncomfortable flush sliding up her neck.  Why should she be embarrassed?  It didn’t matter what this freakishly doctor-like girl thought.  It didn’t matter what anyone thought of her.

                “You were pretty far gone when Monroe found you, but I think you’ve sweat it out by now.  The withdrawals will hit pretty soon though and according to everything I’ve read that’s going to suck.”

                Rosalee curled in on herself.  She knew that crawling need well.  “Why do you even care?”

                The cute boy called Monroe met her gaze seriously.  “Why shouldn’t we?”

                                                        ***

                Juliette was right; withdrawals sucked.  But Rosalee never regretted getting clean.  There were days, weeks when she was sure it would kill her.  Nights when she would scream and claw at her arms, and through all of it Monroe sat beside her holding her hand.  No matter what happened he was there like no one had ever been before.  They all were.

                Back allies and fevered dreams were replaced by movie marathons and pizza at Nick’s.  Weekends curled up on the sofa with Monroe while Juliette tried to teach Trubel to bake.  And waiting for the inevitable fire alarm to go off afterwards.  For the first time in Rosalee’s life she was truly happy.

                Flash-forward three years and nothing’s changed.  Except Monroe has a job fixing clocks and she’s studying Oriental Medicine - who would have thought she’d get into college?  They still spend most weekends at Nick’s place and Monroe still hasn’t left her side.

                “Yo food!”  Trubel calls announcing dinner in her usual manner.  “And you better look nice cuz I didn’t wear this for nothing!”

                Rosalee rounds the corner into the dining room and stops short in awe.  She knew Monroe wanted to celebrate her third year clean with what he called ‘a black tie affair’, but she hadn’t expected him to make a five-star meal!  The food is artwork and smells amazing.  She has no clue how he pulled it off.

                In amazement they all take their seats and no one can help laughing at the horrified look on Nick’s face when he sees his sister in a skin tight, pink dress that leaves little to the imagination.  Though when Monroe steps in wearing a dark suit and tie Rosalee can’t look anywhere else. 

                Jumping back to her feet she throws her arms around him tight.  “This is perfect.  Thank you so much.”  She whispers against his lips, knowing words will never be enough to express what she feels.

                “You deserve it.”  He grins, touching her cheek softly.  “I’m so proud of you.”

                Tears blur her vision as Monroe steps back and drops to one knee.  “Rosalee, you deserve everything I could ever give you and I know I can never give you enough.  But if you are willing to have me, I am willing to try.  Will you marry me?”

                “Yes! Of course yes!”  She cries kissing him with happy abandon as their friends burst into applause and cheers behind them.

                Sometimes the best stories have the darkest beginnings, but that is what allows one to appreciate the light.

* * *

 

 _We are not perfect we’ll learn from our mistakes_  
And as long as it takes I will prove my love to you  
I am not scared of the elements I am underprepared,   
But I am willing  
And even better  
I get to be the other half of you

_\- ‘I Choose You’ by Sara Bareilles_


End file.
